uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Banquet of the Golden Witch/TIPS
The Portrait Epitaph Behold the sweetfish river running through my beloved hometown. You who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream in search of the key. As you travel down it, you will see a village. In that village, look for the shore the two will tell you of. There sleeps the key to the Golden Land. The one who obtains the key must then travel to the Golden Land in accordance with these rules. On the first twilight, offer the six chosen by the key as sacrifices. On the second twilight, those who remain shall tear apart the two who are close. On the third twilight, those who remain shall praise my noble name. On the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill. On the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill. On the sixth twilight, gouge the stomach and kill. On the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill. On the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill. On the ninth twilight, the witch shall revive, and none shall be left alive. On the tenth twilight, at journey's end, you shall attain to the power of the Golden Land's treasures, once and for the last time. The witch shall praise the wise and bestow four treasures. One shall be all the gold from the Golden Land. One shall be the resurrection of all the dead souls. One shall be the resurrection of the love that was lost. One shall be to put the witch to sleep for all time. Sleep peacefully, my beloved witch, Beatrice. The Witch's Letter So that there will be no misunderstandings... The game I seek is for everyone to try and solve the riddle of the epitaph, not for you to try and catch me. If you don't solve the riddle, the pitiful sacrifices will further increase in number. It would be wiser to spend your time solving the epitaph, instead of searching for me. If no one can solve the riddle, no one will survive. If a person appears who can miraculously solve it, I will give them all the gold of the Golden Land, the Ushiromiya Family inheritance, and all of my power. I was the one who succeeded the Ushiromiya Family Headship after Kinzo-sama. I look forward to seeing who will succeed to that headship after me. ――Beatrice the Golden The Witch's Game Record Ushiromiya Kinzo :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Genji :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Shannon :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Kanon :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Gohda :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Kumasawa :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Rosa :Died on the second twilight. :Offered up as a sacrifice for the new witch. Ushiromiya Maria :Died on the second twilight. :Offered up as a sacrifice for the new witch. Ushiromiya Rudolf :Died on the fourth twilight. :Forehead gouged by the "Stake of Asmmodeus". Ushiromiya Hideyoshi :Died on the fifth twilight. :Chest gouged by the "Stake of Beelzebub". Ushiromiya Kyrie :Died on the sixth twilight. :Stomach gouged by the "Stake of Mammon". Ushiromiya Krauss :Died on the seventh twilight. :Thigh gouged by the "Stake of Lucifer". Ushiromiya Natsuhi :Died on the eighth twilight. :Foot gouged by the "Stake of Satan". The Witch Beatrice :Revived on the ninth twilight. :This time, she awakened as a true Golden Witch. Ushiromiya George :Died on the ninth twilight. :The new witch will not let anyone survive. Attending Physician Nanjo :Died on the ninth twilight. :The new witch will not let anyone survive. Ushiromiya Battler :Died on the ninth twilight. :The new witch will not let anyone survive. Ushiromiya Jessica :Missing on the tenth twilight :After she acknowledged the existence of the witch and prostrated herself, the witch invited her to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Eva :Solved the riddle of the epitaph. Returned from Rokkenjima alive. :The witch praised her victory and gave her all of the gold and magic. The Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps An Imperial Guard Corps formed by the Dragon King Pendragon in memory of the flight of the red dragon and composed only of sisters. They are technically subordinates of the Dragon King, but because of a long relationship with successive generations of Beatrices, it was permitted that two Imperial Guard soldiers be lent out. The sisters are simulated lifeforms created by magic. For that reason, further sisters with a great variety of personalities are continually being created even now. A great cost must be paid to manifest them in the human world, so summoning them can be quite a tricky prospect, even considering the tremendous fighting power they offer. For that reason, they are often summoned as honor guards to serve during special ceremonies and the like. The Chiester Golden Bows One of the articles of sniping equipment used by the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. The arrow's trajectory can be controlled at will, but it takes special talent and special training to wield its true potential. For that reason, merely being able to equip it is an honor reserved for high-class snipers. It's a masterpiece anti-armor sniping bow, capable of penetrating a wide variety of armors and barriers, and with a rich array of ammo that may be used as the arrow's warhead. As a side note, the ammo primarily used during the story were Wire-Guided Winged Pierce Rounds. The fact that they are wire guided makes them heavily resistant to deception and capable of long-distance precision sniping amidst complicated indoor terrain. Regarding the Succession of Witches In the noble families of witches, family secrets are often inherited by a single child to prevent a propagation of hidden arts and a subsequent decline in their quality. This rule applies for the Endless Witches, so their most secret arts are passed down to a single pupil, and once one has passed down these arts to another, they retire to further stem their propagation. Custom dictates that a witch from another sect make a recommendation before a succession may occur. Lambdadelta recommended EVA. Bernkastel recommended ANGE. It is unknown who recommended Beato. Furthermore, during the story, Beatrice inherited that name along with the position, but that is a very recent innovation. The Predecessor was the original Beatrice, and all Endless Witches before her had different names. After that, it became customary for the name to be inherited as well, and EVA followed that tradition when giving ANGE the name of Beatrice. Category:TIPS